


Equal

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, M/M, Mental Link, Post-Order of the Phoenix, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Harry contemplates the prophecy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hogwarts365 challenge "Insecure" and my Rare Pair Shorts table prompt, "Free Fall."

"And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal," Harry muttered. He was supposed to be Voldemort's equal, according to Dumbledore. Of course, Harry wouldn't trust Dumbledore any further than he could throw Hagrid, but this wasn't Dumbledore's idea; this was prophecy.

Whoever, or whatever made prophecies happen (and wouldn't learning about that be a better use of his time in Divination than predicting his own death!) but whatever made prophecies happen had decided this; that he was Voldemort's equal. The problem was that Harry just couldn't see it.

Voldemort was far older than him (fifty years was a decent difference even by Wizarding standards, but it might as well be centuries difference in terms of knowledge. Harry couldn't even hope to compare with Voldemort when it came to knowledge. And then there was power. Voldemort had power in spades, while Harry took months to learn a simple summoning charm. Plus Voldemort commanded hundreds of troops, and they obeyed him. He had a presence that Harry, in his oversized clothes and broken glasses, couldn't hope to match.

_What are you so upset about?_ came the sleepy voice of his lover.

With a sigh, Harry closed his eyes, free-falling through his thoughts to the place where their minds connected. Blushing with embarrassment, Harry gave Voldemort a quick summary of his thoughts, as well as the prophecy that Dumbledore had just shared with him.

_Silly boy,_ Voldemort teased. _They really don't tell you anything, do they?_

_What do you mean?"_ Harry asked, snuggling into his lover's mental arms.

_You shouldn't be so insecure, love. Wizards don't reach their full power until they turn seventeen. You don't have the power to be my equal right now, but you will in a few short years._

_Really?_

_Yes. Also, Pettigrew has informed me that your parents placed a child's block on you, to keep your accidental magic under control. It has taken me a while to examine your core, but I believe it is still there, restricting you. As soon as I can remove it, you will have power equal to mine._

_Oh._ Harry considered that, relieved. He didn't want Voldemort disappointed in him.

_Never._ Came the loving reply.


End file.
